User blog:Eliochalamet/Which Food Souls should you train?
Hello, this is Elio Chalamet. I am a Hong Kong player who had played in the Taiwan-HongKong-Macau server for over 3 months and reached Level 80. I am very happy to witness the opening of the English version of Food Fantasy and share some of my experience with you. The following are some reviews on which Food Souls you should develop as a beginner. You may note that this is just my own experience and opinion, it is always okay to have your own philosophy when playing this game! Beware that all the opinions are actually based on my experience in the HongKong server, some of the features may differ in the English one. Although it is always good to use UR in your team, at the beginner stage, it may not be easy to get shards to Ascend them. So you may discover the following recommendation would be based on "how easy you can get the shards of the Food Souls". 'UR' 1. B-52 (Magic) *Particularly EASY '''to get Shards from '''Tip Store and Medal Store *'Energy Skill' has Stunning effect (High probability) on enemies *Not a must to battle with Brownie, '''coz you will have other better Food Souls to substitute his position (such as '''Vodka) 2. FOIE GRAS (Magic) *Easy to claim by finishing New Player Benefits *Easy to get her shards in the Fusion function *'Basic Skill' has Enchanting 'effect on enemies (they will attack their friendly side) and most importantly it interrupts energy attacks of your enemies! *'Escargot '''could activate her '''Linked Skill, but Escargot's shards are not that easy to claim (comparing with other Defense Food Souls like Steak and Tomyum), so may not be necessary to battle with Escargot 3. PEKING DUCK (Magic) *Good luck summoning, but it is as easy to get his shards as Foie Gras' in the Fusion function *'Basic Skill' has Silence effect on enemies (enemies cannot perform energy attack) *'Engergy skil'l poses promising damage to all enemies ---- The above 3 recommendations are just the ones you can obtain their shards in the most easiest ways. Other UR Food Souls may have their strengths, but it is not easy to get their shards. But if you successfully summon URs like Boston Lobster, congratulations! You can still use them and you will have a good time at the early stage. '' SR '''1. BLACK TEA (Magic)' *Easy to get her shards, just remember to sweep the hard levels every day and solve Everyday Mission! She would probably be your first SR to reach 5 stars. *Good damage (esp. Linked Skill with Milk) to all enemies 2. VODKA (Magic) *Beware, you cannot summon Vodka! You can only get her shards from the Treasure you get from Delivery! Obtain her when you have gathered 60 shards of hers. *Basic Skill has Silence effect, Energy Skill has Stunning effect (100% successful) ! These make her the best SR Magic Food Souls. *Again, very easy to get her shards, just work hard on Delivery! (Not really recommend to buy her shards in shop, save the medals for B-52) 3. MOONCAKE (Strength) *Similarly, you cannot summon Mooncake! You can only get her shards by sweeping Hard Levels. Obtain her when you have gathered 60 shards. *Basic Skill expels the increased states of one of your enemies, particularly useful when you battle with Amazake's Invincibility in Catatombs. *Energy Skill has Insta-kill effect when the enemies' HP is less than or equal to 15%. Similar skills as Boston Lobster's Basic Skill, just Mooncake could kill all enemies! 4. STEAK (Defense) *Good luck summoning Steak! Similar with Vodka, you get his shards from the Treasure you get from Delivery! So work hard on it! *He is recommended because he is an attack-type Defense Food Souls, both skills create promising damages to enemies. *When he reaches 5 stars, he could be more powerful that UR Defense like 2-star or 3-star Gingerbread and Crab Long Bao. 5. Support Food Souls The best support Food Souls could be found in the SR category. i. SWEET TOFU *Energy Skill restores the highest amount of HP amongst all Support Food Souls! 4-second recovery could save your lives. ii. TANGYUAN *Energy Skill has Invincibility effect on your side. By activating Linked Skill with Mooncake, you can control the timing of the Linked Skill and save you from the attack of your enemies. iii. LABA CONGEE *Basic Skill expels all negative states of your side, particularly useful when Disaster/Catastrophe is unlocked. *Linked Skill with Toso (an OP SR), but at this stage they are not unlocked yet. So just simply get a brief idea on their strength. 6. Others i. HAMBURGER (Strength) *You can get his shards from the Box you get from finishing Restaurant Mission. *Linked Skill with Steak, promising damage! *Probably your first three SR to reach 5 stars (like Black Tea and Mooncake). Best Strength SR you can get and the best substitution for UR Bamboo Rice and Boston Lobster! (Coz when you have 5-star Hamburger, the 2 URs may just reach 1 star...) ii. SANMA SHIOYAKI (Strength) *Energy Skill very powerful, the best damage you can get for a single enemy. *Sadly it is hard to claim him from Summon and obtain his shards from Fusion. iii. GYOZA (Defense) *OK, he is not for beginners! I put him here because if you claim him, congratulations! If you have his shards, never fuse them with others, coz they are sooooooo rare. You can only obtain his shards by Summon, making him the rarest SR (even comparing with UR) you can get. *OP Basic Skill and Energy Skill, self-recovery with Invincibility effect. Linked Skill with Tangyuan meaning double-Invincibility. Yet, hard to Ascend, meaning he is not really practical in battles. Sad. R 1. TOMYUM (Defense) *Best Defense Food Souls for beginners in my opinion. Sweep hard levels every day and easy to get through Summon. May reach 5 stars before any other Food Souls. *Very good Energy Skill coz it has Healing effect, so makes him a Support-Defense type of Food Soul. In some of the battles, you may skip putting Support in your team. Just let Tomyum heal himself. *FYI, he accompanied me all the way through stages 24 (Sakurajima)! Before you reach Lv.60, he is your best choice for Defense. 2. MILK (Support) *Her Energy Skill may not be as good as Sweet Tofu's, but her shards are easy to obtain, by sweeping hard levels. Linked Skill with Black Tea so she is a good choice for beginners. *Only substitute Milk when you have obtained better Support like Sweet Tofu. 3. MISO SOUP (Support) *In the Chinese servers, we call Miso Soup the "Dark Science" coz he is definitely overpowered. Do not throw away his shards! Beware he is not only a Support, but also a Magic-type Food Souls! *Basic Skill pose the best continuous damage (4.5 seconds) on a single enemy with a probability of Stunning effect which lasts 4.5 seconds too. The algorithm gets crazy when you enhance the Skills Levels, Lv.27 has 140% of damage plus 106 additional points, then you will see his true power! *Energy Skill is weak coz it just lasts 2 seconds. But Linked Skill with Sanma Shioyaki which has 4-second recovery makes the two the best combinations in battles for Guild's Monster (sorry I don't know the exact translation). ---- Other R Food Souls are actually ignorable...But if you don't have better choices, you can still train them (may consider Crepe, best energy damage to a single target among the Rs). Conclusion 1. You can see my recommendation would be based on whether their shards are easy to obtain, because STARS are more important that their original RARITY. The best way to enhance their attributes would be by Ascend. From our experience 0-Star UR = 3-Star SR, 0-Star SR = 3-Star R approximately. Beware the maximum level for 0-star UR is only 60. So when you pass Lv.60 and your UR is still 0-star, you cannot continue to level up them. 2. Magic Food Souls like B-52 and Vodka are particularly important in battles, Showdown and Catacombs, because their skills all have Control effects. They can buy you time and reduce the damage you get from your opponents. They may also reverse the situation when you are losing the game! 3. It is not always necessary to activate Linked Skills! You may have to consider the combination. For example good combination would be B-52 and Vodka, easy to Ascend and have good stunning effects. But if it is between Boston Lobster and Spicy Gluten, for example, you may want to think twice. As Boston Lobster is UR and Spicy Gluten is just R, putting the two in the battle may actually occupy a space for you to equip other stronger Food Souls than Spicy Gluten, you may end up lowering the whole Team Power of yours. Good combinations: B-52 and Vodka; Black Tea and Milk; Hamburger and Steak; Miso Soup and Sanma Shioyaki etc. 4. Feel free to comment and exchange ideas! My opinion may not be the best one for you, if you have some questions, leave a comment! Everyone will be willing to help you:) Category:Blog posts